There are requests for efficiently reading barcode information from a plurality of barcodes disposed widely in spaces of warehouses or shops, for example, on commodity shelves. In general, when barcode information is read from barcodes disposed in a plurality of points, it is necessary to hold a reading unit of a barcode recognition device to an individual barcode. For this reason, it takes some time to read all of many pieces of barcode information.
On the other hand, there are methods of photographing a region including a plurality of barcodes and collectively reading barcode information regarding the plurality of barcodes from the photographed image. In the methods, it is necessary to perform photographing from a location distant from barcodes and obtain an image from which the barcodes can be recognized. Therefore, when reading units use 2-dimensional image sensors, it is necessary for light reception elements to have high resolution and large areas. However, in barcode recognition devices that includes reading units with no sufficient resolution, quality of barcodes in photographed images is poor and barcode information may not be recognized in some cases. Since photographing is performed from positions distant from barcodes, images with good quality may not be photographed depending on situations at the time of the photographing and barcode information may not be recognized from the images in some cases.